This core contains four projects, each of which involves outreach and interaction with the Sickle Cell community. The projects described in this core involve the SC community in both the development and evaluation of effective treatments/interventions that reduce health disparities in the treatment of SCO. The interaction with the SC community is integral to the success of each of these projects. The projects are:1) The provision of adequate treatment for pain crisis in the ER, 2) Health care transition preparation for young people with SCO moving from pediatric to adult oriented care, 3) The establishment and evaluation of an Advance Medical Home for patients with SCO and 4) A science camp/university experience for high school age young people with SCO to learn about the science and scientists developing treatments for SCO.